bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chatterbox19
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chatterbox19 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 02:15, 2010 March 29 About Calci-O Page Why exactly are you offended about? I edit here quite a lot, and I was setting the page to standard format for this wiki. I've known about this poster and supposed drink since the games launch. Just because there wasn't an article on it doesn't mean no one knew about it. It was already listed on the Rapture Businesses page. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 02:04, April 30, 2010 (UTC) just because. I did look at the Bussiness page but didnt see it maybe offended was a overasration i just got caught in the minute of a page i made so. what can i say im a idiot :D Hey I'm also 13 years old :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 03:35, May 9, 2010 (UTC) How to upload: - Remember to set correct licenses and simple naming. Png files are preferred over Jpg, Gif, etc. formats. You will also want to categorize the images correctly. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 03:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Your question Yah it said "Aroung 10 years later" not egzactly 10 years later Michael RyanTalk 04:01, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. Also please sign your messages with four tidles ( this is a tidle ~), It will leave something similar to this Michael RyanTalk 20:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) This is so it is easyer to know who it is I removed the picture that you put on the machine gun page. If you are wondering why this was done, we only need to place in one image of the firing rate upgrade. If you belive otherwise, please tell me so on my talk page Michael RyanTalk 00:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. If ever you need any help with anything just tell me. Also some news 3 people have put themselves up for Rollback rights and one person has recently put in a request for admin rights. If you know them/actualy care about it then you might as well vote. Requests for adminship and Requests for user rights/Rollback requests. Michael RyanTalk 01:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) About the voting, you don't vote for who you think is best, you vote for each individual saying weather they deserve the rights or not, so for the rollback rights you end up making 3 posts. Also you need to state why you think they deserve/don't deserve the rights. Michael RyanTalk 02:10, May 13, 2010 (UTC) He finds all of his pictures directly from the game files and extracts them Michael RyanTalk 00:33, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Infobox :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 02:36, May 14, 2010 (UTC) But remember to go to 'source mode' when to add info box. Also go back to non-source mode when you want to add info to ur info box. :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 02:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) do u need help?:)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 03:14, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I`m good just having a little trouble with editing things its ok i`m find though 10th time the try :) About Images I extract them directly from the game files. They aren't taken ingame as my computer can't run the full game. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 03:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) You supported megascience for becoming an admin. That page is for roll back rights, not admin rights. Michael RyanTalk 00:24, May 17, 2010 (UTC) FYI Autismics hate being tested. Michael RyanTalk 00:44, May 17, 2010 (UTC) It first started on new years eve, 1968, so most of the game took place in early January 1969 Michael RyanTalk 01:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Date Confusion I don't know what you mean by "Rentering Rapture, 1968"; I have never seen that in the game. The only place in the game (that I know of) that tells the date is the beginning that says "Ten years later;" I.e, ten years after New Years Eve, 1958/New Years Day 1959. That would mean that the game might take place on New Year's Eve 1968 or New Years Day 1969. Or, since "ten years later" is such a vague statement, the game might have taken place some time further into 1969. The date is also confusing because of the weirdness with the "There's Something in the Sea" timeline, which I explained here. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:03, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I suggest you watch some youtube videos of the opening part of the game, because you seem confused about the dates that are actually stated in game. I also suggest that you read the Rapture Timeline article. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::As I said in my first reply, "the game might take place on New Year's Eve 1968 or New Years Day 1969" if we assume that the intro meant exactly ten years later. However, the game itself takes place over several hours, and Ryan's New Year's speech in 1958 probably happened at midnight. Therefore, even if Delta was revived exactly ten years later on December 30, 1968 most of the games events would occur early in the morning of January 1, 1969. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:10, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, I was busy with other things and didn't have time to compose a detailed explanation. :::In the intro video of BioShock 2, Delta passes a TV screen of Ryan giving his speech. If that was midnight, then Delta died after midnight, on January 1st, 1959 which would mean he revived on January 1st, 1969. Once again, the answer hinges upon whether we accept that the game means exactly ten years later. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:49, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply Ok I still consider myself new to the game so i guess i will take a read. Chatterbox 21:32, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Really, the page seems fine to me, what is wrong? Michael RyanTalk 16:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: As*holes To undo edits, first you must go to your home, then you click on the paper w/ the magnifing glass. It will show the history and then there will be an 'undo' wonrd on it, then u click it and then save the page. :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 17:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) For you I saw you upload a screenshot of this and so I cut this from the texture files. I've had the texture file with me for a while, but I never had a reason to cut and upload it until now. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 05:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :There is the Closed for the Night sign. Also, I assume Monarch Fisheries was found on Neptune's Bounty? I need the level and game so I can find these more easily. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 02:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Since it was a box texture, it had to be cut from the other sides of the box and all. This also made it relatively small. I also took a while because I found a bunch of other interesting images in there. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 04:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Bioshock123 He is just an advertisement, no name given. Michael RyanTalk 23:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, we couldn't give him a name, because that is fan fiction (Sort of) which we can't do here. Michael RyanTalk 23:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: File opening It has been a while since I have went through those, so I don't remember. At this time, I don't think I could run though the process. But I remember this note: You can't actually open it and run through it. You use these other files, referred to as catalog files, to find them. They tell you where files are in the blk files. As such, you need a file to open the catalog files. And not all kinda are usable, and make reuse other files. This means that extracting usually repeats files and you won't get every one of them. If you have MSN, we'd likely be able to speak more often. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 03:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if you can give me your MSN Email, I can add you and we can speak more directly. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 01:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::MSN can connect to Yahoo messenger accounts. Gimme that email and I'll add it. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 22:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC)